Towing vehicles or trailers are designed to secure and haul cargo. Trailers may be arranged to haul various types of cargo, such as boats, automobiles, consumer products, and the like. Many such cargo items may be large, heavy and difficult to move or maneuver onto the bed or frame of a towing trailer. To assist in moving or maneuvering the cargo onto the towing trailer, such trailers may often be equipped with a winch or winch assembly.
In boat trailers, a stand or base member typically extends upwardly from a front portion of the trailer and a head member is attached to the base member and extends rearwardly therefrom. A bow stop is attached to an end portion of the head member opposite the base member and engages with the bow of a boat to limit the positioning of the boat on the trailer. The winch is commonly attached to the head member between the bow stop and the base member. The winch may be connected to the boat by, for example, a strap, cable, rope, chain or the like that may aid in pulling the boat onto the trailer. The winch may be used to assist in the final positioning of the boat onto the trailer. This type of situation may commonly occur while using a boat trailer to remove a boat from a body of water.
These traditional boat trailers require the assembly of the base member to the trailer, the head member to the base member, the bow stop to the head member and the winch to the head member. These steps are time consuming and may provide for a poor aesthetic quality. Additionally, these various components must be individually selected and aligned in a proper orientation to allow for a preferred positioning of a particular boat on the trailer.